


Storm Warning - the Podfic

by M_LadyinWaiting (Tanis)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanis/pseuds/M_LadyinWaiting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan has trouble sleeping through a thunder storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Warning - the Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Storm Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89387) by The Lady Beatrice - read by M_LadyinWaiting. 



http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/89387

[Free MP3 download: **Storm Warning.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/maxy)

http://tindeck.com/listen/maxy

This is for DebbieF, who dragged me kicking and screaming into this fandom because I did NOT need another distraction (SO not true, I took one look at the link she sent me and fell truly, madly, deeply in love) and The Lady Beatrice, who graciously allowed me to make my first foray into this fandom with her first fan fic, Storm Warning. 

Yes, it's fluff, but it's well written fluff, and wouldn't you like to have friends like this in the deepest depths of your dark nights?

It appears the top link is not working, so if none of the additional links work, email me directly at lotrauthorntraining at Yahoo dot com. It's short enough I can attach it in an email.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of transformative fan fiction. The characters and settings in this story belong to BBC America, and probably as host of other entities I haven't quite figured out yet. No copyright infringement has been perpetrated for financial gain.


End file.
